Phineas and Ferb: School Days A new series
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: There's 104 days of summer vacation and school just came along to end it. Phineas and Ferb are going to turn this school upside down. Maybe even literally. Open for summary. Again I don't have any room in this tiny box .
1. Summary

Summary

So while, Phineas and Ferb are sharing their summer routine with the school, Candace befriends the new girl, Vanessa for they both share the same problem in the subject of 'busting'. In the meanwhile, Perry has become the class pet for the science room. He is also receiving a spy award at the O.W.C.A awards ceremony.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Oh there you are, Perry," Phineas said as his pet platypus showed up in front of him and his brother.

Their sister, Candace ran into the yard dragging their mother in with her. She cried, "See, Mom!? See!? Look, right there!!! It's enormous!"

"I don't see anything, Candace. Oh thank goodness, it's the last day of summer. Now, I won't have to worry about going deaf every day after your screaming," her mother said as she left the yard.

Phineas laid his head back against the tree and sighed, "Awww… the last day of summer. Well, you know what they say,"

"Time flies when you're having fun," Ferb finished.

"Exactly," Phineas said with a calm smile.

Candace stomped the ground and sobbed, "I can't believe I just wasted my whole, last day of freedom getting nearly trampled on by a giant duck!"

A noise came from the sky calling, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry rolled his eyes up towards the sky and watched as his dear nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, soared through the sky on a ten-pound goldfish.

Phineas and Ferb looked up too.

"What was that?" Phineas wondered aloud. Perry made a loud "G-g-g-g!" noise to cover up the yelling.

"Kids, it's time for dinner. I've got Chinese!" called Ms. Flynn. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry ran in eagerly. Candace just sighed and trudged in.

Out on the Danville Interstate, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car. She said, "Mom, I don't want to move in and spend a whole entire school year with Dad. I mean, I love him very much, but I keep telling you. He's evil. I'm fine with visiting him and seeing him for maybe about a week, but to live with him for a whole school year is just… hard."

"Vanessa, I don't see what this whole evil thing is about, but I'm sure you'll survive. You can visit me during your Christmas vacation and spring break," her mother told her.

"But he is evil. He does evil things with evil inventions in an evil lair! It even says on the building he lives in, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He even has his own jingle to it!"

"Well, when he says, 'evil', I'm sure he doesn't mean like a villain evil. The next thing you're going to be telling me is that he has a nemesis that keeps him from doing wrong."

"But he does! His nemesis is a semi-aquatic, secret agent! He even wears a hat."

Vanessa looked out the window and noticed her dad on a giant fish. Her jaw dropped.

"A semi-aquatic, secret agent, huh?" her mother said.

"Look! Look! See? Dad just flew by right now, on a giant fish!"

"I can't look, I'm driving. Giant fish? You know, I think moving to Danville is a good idea for you. You'll get to meet new friends at your school and learn that your father is not evil."

Vanessa sighed and mumbled, "Yeah, who would want to be friends with the new girl who's goth and has an evil dad?"

They finally arrived, at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment. Dr. D greeted his daughter with a hug.

"Vanessa! Welcome home! I wanted to decorate and throw a whole party, but you know I was too busy fighting my nemesis to do anything special," he said.

"See Mom! He just admitted it! He was fighting his nemesis!" Vanessa cried. "Mom?"

Vanessa looked over to see her mother admiring a picture on the wall.

"Well, Heinz, I didn't know you had such an interest in platypuses. I know what we're getting you for your birthday," Charlene said.

Vanessa pointed to the picture and said, "You do notice that this picture is on a dart board, right?"

"Well, I don't see any holes in it."

Vanessa looked at her dad.

"What? I have terrible aim, okay?" Dr. D said.

Charlene headed towards the door and said, "Well, I guess it's about time for me to leave. Bye, Honey. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," Vanessa muttered. She turned to look at her dad who had already left the room. She then saw him coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray.

"Who's hungry? We're having fish sticks for dinner!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Vanessa murmured to herself, "This is going to be a long school year."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Candace's alarm clock went off at six in the morning. She groaned and hit the snooze button.

"Well, I guess summer wasn't meant to last forever," she moaned and put her head back on the pillow. Her mother came into her room and said, "Candace, come down for breakfast. I also need to let you know that…"

Candace covered her head with her pillows to block out what her Mom was saying.

"Mmmmmm,mmmm…" was all that she could hear.

"So I don't want you to freak out and when you see them. Got that, honey?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," Candace muttered.

Downstairs, Phineas and Ferb were already wide-awake and eating breakfast.

"I still can't believe that we're going to be in sixth grade!" cried Phineas. "I mean I felt confident with my finals last year, but I didn't ever think we'd actually get to skip a grade! I predicted it with Ferb though. I mean he is a genius after all."

Ms. Flynn added, "Well, the good thing is also that you'll still get to see Isabella and your friends in the halls. Unfortunately, you won't have any classes with them."

"Nope. During orientation, we asked the principal if we could eat with our friends, and he it was okay," Phineas explained.

"Well, that just splendid," their mom said.

"Hey, can you drive us to school on our first day again?"

"Sure, but aren't you two a little old for your mom to be driving you to school?"

"No, no we're not. It's just the first day."

"Well, okay.

"Thanks, Mom."

Candace tripped down the stairs with her blanket still wrapped around her and still in her pajamas.

"Good morning, Candace!" Phineas greeted cheerfully. Candace's response was, "Mmmm…"

Ferb replied, "Right back at you."

After everyone had gotten ready, Candace's bus came and Phineas and Ferb took off with their Mom, bringing Perry with them.

On the bus, Candace sat next to her best friend Stacy.

"Hey, Candace! Are you just as excited as I am to be a junior now?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah! I know. It's going to be so awesome! I'm not very eager to getting back into the homework and waking up early stuff, but the nice thing about this is that I won't have to think or worry about my brothers all day!" Candace cried.

"Uh, Candace. Didn't you get the memo?" Stacy questioned.

"What memo?"

"Because of the high school being under construction, they had to move a bunch of the classes from one of the grades into the middle school since the middle school just got all those new classrooms. And, well, the eleventh grade teachers all happened to volunteer to be the ones to move," she explained.

"Are you kidding me!? Are you serious? This is just great. My one opportunity to be away from my brothers and now I'm going to have to be in the same building with them all day!? So that must have been what Mom was trying to tell me this morning."

"Okay, calm down, Candace. It won't be all that bad."

"I hope you're right, Stacy."

XX

Phineas and Ferb arrived at the school pretty early, so they decided to visit their first class in the science room. Ferb was still carrying Perry as they went up.

Their teacher Mr. Shocks spotted the platypus in Ferb's arms and said, "Are you holding a platypus there, young man?"

Ferb nodded.

"That's fantastic! You know, we're going to be studying the monotreme this year, mind if we keep that platypus as a class pet?"

"Well, I don't know. Perry probably wouldn't be comfortable living in a classroom," Phineas said.

"You can take him home after school and on the weekends. How does that sound?"

"Okay!" Phineas said. "But you will need a cage."

"Already done!"

Ferb looked at Phineas and said, "Well, that was oddly convenient."

They waved bye to their mother and waited until all the kids started pouring in. Perry on the other hand, was getting pretty nervous about this. How was he supposed to get to the agency? He had no escape routes underneath the school or special ways of transportation, and being trapped with a cage all day with a bunch of kids in a classroom, was going to make things even tougher.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Candace and Stacy walked out of their third period classes.

"So what do you think of the eleventh grade teachers so far?" Stacy asked.

Candace responded, "Please. I already hated them all after I found out that they volunteered to move to the middle school."

"Hey, being at school though means that your brothers can't do anything outrageous. Right?" Stacy said.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I never thought of that."

They walked down the hall and they passed by a girl with long brown hair and a fully black outfit.

"Hey, who's the goth girl?" Candace asked.

"Who? Vanessa? She's the new girl in school. She was in my first period class," Stacy responded.

"Well, I wish her luck in finding some new friends," Candace said.

"Maybe we should go say hi," suggested Stacy.

"Why?"

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'don't judge a book by its cover'?"

Candace all of a sudden had a flashback to when she went into outer space with a cute little alien who seemed helpless, but turned out to be very powerful.

"Okay, I guess we can go say hi," Candace mumbled.

Stacy and Candace went up to Vanessa. Stacy started with, "Hi, I'm Stacy. You're Vanessa right? Welcome to Danville."

Vanessa turned around and said slowly, "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Candace looked at the new girl in a funny way. She asked, "Have we met before?"

Vanessa looked at her back in the same funny way.

"Yeah. Aren't you that girl who I got my clothes mixed up with at the cleaners over the summer?" Vanessa asked looking at Candace's outfit up and down.

"Yeah. And aren't you the same girl that I met on the ski lift that one time when it was snowing in the summer?" Candace said slowly.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence until they both said in unison, "Wow. Small world."

"Listen, you're not going to think I'm weird when I tell you that I have an evil dad. Are you?" Vanessa asked slowly, testing to see if these two could be some new friends for her.

Candace took a few steps back and answered, "Uh. What do you mean by evil?"

"Like an evil scientist. He works in an evil lair and has his own nemesis and everything."

Candace and Stacy looked at one another.

"Well, good luck with that," Candace said backing away some more.

Vanessa grunted, "Oh! Why doesn't anyone believe me? Not even my own mother believes me. Anytime I try to prove to her that my dad is evil, my proof always seems to disappear before she can get to see it!"

That last sentence made Candace stop in her tracks. She turned around and asked, "What did you just say?"

"Oh, never mind. You're going to think it's the most ridiculous thing in the world."

"No way! I have the same problem with my brothers!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! My brother always make these insane inventions and they always vanish before my Mom gets to see it!" Candace put an arm around Vanessa's shoulders and said, "Vanessa, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Candace stood back next to Stacy and pretended to be like a leader of some sort of clique as she said, "Meet with us at lunch and we can talk." Then she snapped her fingers, turned around, and walked off with Stacy right behind her.

XXX

Phineas and Ferb went to have lunch with Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet.

"Whatcha' eatin'?" Isabella asked.

Phineas opened up his lunchbox. "Lobster. Ferb created this invention that's almost like a portable microwave and it can make you fancy foods in just a minute."

Baljeet looked into his brown paper bagged lunch and said pathetically, "All I have is a turkey sandwich and I don't even like turkey."

Buford looked down at the slop on his tray and said, "All I got is a- actually I'm not quite sure what this is."

"Hmm… Maybe we can make some for the whole school. Ferb, I know what we're going to do tonight," Phineas said.

"After you finish your homework," Baljeet said.

"Yes. After we finish our homework. Hey, Baljeet. I'm surprised that you didn't skip a grade like we did," Phineas said.

"Oh, I already skipped kindergarten. The teachers say that if I skip anymore grades, it will intimidating to the other students," Baljeet said.

XXX

The group was headed off to recess after their lunch and they noticed that their whole playground was nothing, but a bare football field.

"This is our playground? This is just sad. Just because we go to the middle school now, does not mean we don't want to have fun anymore," Phineas complained.

Ferb put in, "You know what I always say- you are never too old for fun."

Phineas looked around the field and said, "You know, I can see a swimming pool right there and a big waterslide. Then, over there is where the arcade goes. We put the merry-go-round over there. Then we put a giant trampoline over there. I know what else we're going to do today."

"But how are you going to find the time? What if you get in trouble for doing all of this on school property?" Baljeet questioned.

"Relax. Ferb and I created a work accelerator the other night. We thought it would come in handy during the school year. It was just a feeling. This baby will get the work done and in a perfect amount of time," Phineas explained.

"But-" Isabella cut him off.

"But nothing. They're Phineas and Ferb. They can do it because they're cool like that!"

Meanwhile, a student by the name of Carl was walking into the sixth grade science classroom to drop off a letter to Mr. Shocks. He set it on the desk and turned to leave when heard a clicking noise. He turned around to see a platypus in a cage.

"Aww! Hey little guy. You look awfully familiar," Carl cooed.

Perry quickly put his hat on. Carl gasped, "_Agent P_!? Is that you!?"


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carl raced over to the cage trying to open it.

"Oh gosh, Agent P! How are you supposed to get to the agency?"

Perry gave him a look.

"Oh that's right, I guess that's what you're trying to figure out right now." Carl opened up the cage.

"Now I have limited time to get to lunch, so I'm going to have to get you outside quickly and inconspicuously." Perry gave Carl the OK sign with his fingers and he took his hat off.

Right when Carl left the room he ran into Mr. Shocks.

"Young man, what are you doing with that monotreme?" Mr. Shocks asked.

"Uh- uh… Taking him for a walk, sir," Carl said nervously.

"Well, okay. I'll let it slide this time. Just have him back before the lunch and recess period is over."

"Yes, sir."

Carl dashed down the hall carrying the platypus. He said to the platypus, "Okay, Agent P. There's a dumpster just down the road from the school a little bit that's outside a restaurant. There should be a tunnel to get to the agency through there."

While the younger kids were headed to recess, the eighth and eleventh graders were headed to their lunch. Candace, Stacy, and Vanessa walked together.

"A nemesis, huh?" Candace said.

"Yeah. It's really crazy. To make things crazier his nemesis isn't a human, he's a-" Vanessa was cut off when Candace looked out the window and said, "Phineas and Ferb!? What are they doing now?"

She watched as they were gathering materials to build something on the field.

Stacy said, "Just forget about them, Candace. Okay? It's not your problem."

"You're right, Stacy. I'll just leave it to the recess monitors to get them in trouble. So what were you saying, Vanessa?"

"Well, I-"

Just then, Carl bumped into Candace.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Candace cried.

Carl looked at her and said, "Oh, sorry, Candace."

"Hey!" Candace said. "How do you know my name? We've never met before."

Carl started sweating nervously sputtering, "Uh… um…"

"And what are you doing with that platypus?" Stacy asked.

"Well, I'm taking him for a walk," Carl answered.

Vanessa squinted at Perry and said, "That platypus looks awfully familiar."

"What?" Candace said. "That's just Perry- my brothers' pet platypus. Phineas told me something about him being the class pet or something at school."

"Perry!?" Vanessa shouted in disbelief. "Perry the Platypus!?" Now, Perry was starting to sweat, getting nervous.

"That's it! That's my dad's nemesis! Perry the Platypus!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"What!?" Candace and Stacy said in unison.

"Yes. Perry the Platypus is a secret agent he fights my dad! It's true!"

Candace replied, "Pah-lease. Perry is just a platypus. And as my brothers have reminded me a numerous amount of times, they don't do much. That's just ridiculous. Who would believe an animal could be a secret agent? That's insane!"

Vanessa explained, "He may seem like 'just a platypus' to you. That's the point of being a 'secret' agent. And I know it sounds insane. A lot of things sound insane in this world, Candace, but that doesn't mean they're not true."

Candace looked at the platypus again suspiciously. "Perry… Agent Perry…"

"Oh dear," Carl gulped looking at Perry who was just as terrified as he was. This conversation had gotten so deep that the group didn't even notice that the halls had cleared behind them.

Carl whispered to Perry, "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." Carl pulled out a spray from his book bag that he had got from the agency and aimed it at the three girls.

"I apologize for this girls," He said, he then closed his eyes and turned away spraying them all with the mist. They all coughed. Carl seeing his chance, escaped with the platypus in tow.

Candace held her head and mumbled, "Oh, my name isn't Kevin."

Vanessa did the same thing and said, "Does that goat have three eyes?"

Stacy was the only one that didn't get hit since she was standing behind the two. Fortunately, she was the one who didn't really believe everything they were talking about. She caught the two and said, "I think you guys need to see the nurse."

Carl set Perry down behind a tree. Perry put his hat back on.

"Okay, Agent P. That was a close one." Carl wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Do you think you can find your way over there?"

Perry nodded.

"Great. Say, 'hi' to Major Monogram for me."

They saluted each other and Perry was on his way.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Perry looked around to make sure no one was looking, then he dove into the dumpster. On the bottom of it, he found a hole leading to an underground chute. He jumped in and slid down, pulling the banana peels, gunk, and trash off of himself. He still smelled like the dumpster unfortunately.

The chute dumped Perry into the agency, but onto a conveyor belt in the floor. Perry looked confused. He looked up as a robotic hand took his hat off and the conveyor belt took him into a machine, almost like a carwash.

The machine poured bottles of shampoo and soap all over him, scrubbing him head-to-toe clean. Another robotic hand began brushing his teeth and polishing his bill. The machine then, rinsed him down and brushed his fur using some sort of lotion to make his fur silky and soft. It also, combed his few hairs on his head. The machine sprayed Perry with some stuff that made him cough.

Finally, Perry came out of the machine perfectly polished and shined. That was probably the cleanest he ever was. Perry also found himself _dressed_ in a black tuxedo. The robotic arm quickly dusted off Perry's fedora and put it back on his nicely combed head.

Perry approached the screen, sitting down in the chair. A picture on the screen appeared. To Perry's surprise, it was not a picture of his boss, Major Monogram. Instead it was a picture of what looked like the floor.

The picture was moved up to Monogram's face. For some reason, the picture was black and white, focused wrong, and upside down.

"Sorry about that, Agent P," Monogram apologized. "Ever since Carl went back to school I've been have a few technical difficulties. You can hear me, right?"

Perry nodded.

"Okay. Good then. Well, I tried to fix it after I had turned the picture upside down, but that just made things worse. Unlike Carl, I do not know what all those buttons do. Anyway, your mission today is to stop Doofenshmirtz of his evil plans as usual. Good luck, Agent P."

Perry didn't move. He unbuttoned his jacket a little for it was suffocating him and raised an eyebrow and Monogram.

"Oh, right. About the tux… Don't you remember? The O.W.C.A is holding an awards ceremony tonight. You've been nominated and you have won."

Perry still looked up at him questioningly.

"What? We thought it would be a sign of class if we dressed up for the awards ceremony."

Perry sniffed the inside of the jacket and turned his head away in disgust.

"It's just cologne. You know, like man-perfume? The people we're renting the building from don't want the building smelling like animal when we're done. Time's a-wasting, Agent P. Get a move on."

Perry saluted and was on his way once again.

Back at the school…

Phineas gave Isabella the remote.

"Okay, just aim it towards us, press the green button, and we should be on our way. Finishing this project in a matter of minutes. Maybe less."

Isabella hesitated before she pressed it.

Phineas and Ferb began working and putting things together at an unreal speed. It was as if someone had pressed an extreme fast-forward button on a movie. Once the project was complete, the kids still had about twenty-nine minutes to play on it. The playground was more than a playground now. There was everything there that Phineas had imagined with a merry-go-round, arcade, waterslide, and everything.

"Wow! That really was quick!" Isabella exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to get dry so fast? We don't even have bathing suits," Baljeet asked.

Phineas panted before he spoke. He said, "Simple. We have a giant fan on the exit of the pool. It will dry you completely, instantly.

"That's highly unrealistic," Baljeet said.

"So is everything else that they do. Who cares?" Buford said. He climbed up to the top of the water slide and slid down right away, into the pool, ending with a big splash.

He popped his head of the water.

"Come on in! The water's fine!"

All the kids immediately followed after. Some were racing over to the arcade and the merry-go-round.

A recess monitor went up to Phineas.

"Phineas, Ferb, what did you do!?" he cried.

"We built a playground. It's a lot better than this boring field," Phineas replied.

"I'm not happy with you too. I'm not happy because you didn't let me get to ride the waterslide first!"

Phineas smiled and said, "Step right up, before the line gets too long."

Inside, Candace and Vanessa had just come back from the Nurse's office and had started to eat lunch. They were laughing at each other's stories of busting attempts.

"That's good!" Candace laughed. "Now what were we talking about when that nerdy kid showed up?"

Vanessa answered, "I don't remember. It seems like such a blur."

Stacy explained, "You were saying something about Perry being a secret agent or something."

"Oh yeah!" Candace laughed again. "How ridiculous! You know, actually I once had a dream about Perry being a spy!" She had a flashback to when [this happened in one of my past fanfics (not real episode)] Perry was talking and she discovered that he was a secret agent, but he had convinced her it was just a dream.

Vanessa stopped laughing and said, "Actually, Perry-" Candace stopped her as she looked out the window at her brothers.

"Phineas and Ferb! Where the heck is the recess monitor!?" Candace cried. The three girls watched as the recess monitor slid down the water slide screaming happily.

"Oh that is it! I'm calling Mom!" Candace took out her cell phone, but before she could dial the number, a lunch monitor came up to her and said, "No cell phones in the cafeteria please."

Candace closed her phone. "Oops. Sorry. Old, summer habit." She turned to Stacy and Vanessa and asked, "What's the principal's name?"

"Principal Tom," Stacy replied.

Candace dashed through the door when the lunch monitor stopped her.

"You need to ask first and get a hall pass first, miss."

Candace backed up with an annoyed expression on her face.

"May I please go to the principal's office?"

"Sure. Here's a hall pass."

Candace took off once again. She murmured under her breath, "This is only slowing me down, people!"

"And no running in the hallways!"

Candace slowed her pace just a little.

"I already miss summer," she muttered.

As she neared the office, Candace began screaming, "Tom! Tom! TOM!"

In the lunchroom, Vanessa asked Stacy, "Does she do this sort of thing a lot?"

Stacy nodded and replied, "Pretty much."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…

Perry burst through the door of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment.

"Perry the Platypus! Being fashionably late, I see," Dr. D said. He looked at what the platypus was wearing.

"What's with the suit? Are you wearing man perfume? What's the occasion? Is it like a wedding, or a formal party. A tea party? A prom? You're too old for a prom though, so… Ooh! I've got it! You've decided to give up your days as a secret agent because you are so self-conscious about your duck bill, so you've decided to live among the penguins. Am I right?"

Perry squinted at him. He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and handed it to Dr. D.

"Oh! An awards ceremony, huh? Well congratulations. Wait a minute, why am I congratulating my nemesis? You know this reminds me of a back-story when there was this trophy for pony- riding at this fair and- No wait! We're already running late, let me just get to my evil plan."

Doofenshmirtz led Perry to a room in the back of the apartment. He explained, "Okay, my darling daughter, Vanessa has moved in with me for the school year and it's very important that she likes living here so much that she will never want to move back in with her mother again. So, in honor of her arrival, I've decided to redecorate her room. What do you think?"

Dr. D opened up the door to the room. Perry grimaced at the sight. The room was covered in pink, floral wallpaper. The ceiling had gold stars and butterflies hanging from it.

"I'm still painting the furniture. Oh! I almost forgot!" Dr. D picked up a small net gun and trapped Perry in a net. It was odd that this net was hand-knitted and with purple yarn.

"Yeah, about that. Well, I was going to give Vanessa this knitting kit, but then I started to get really into it and well…"

Perry looked at him funny.

"Men can knit things too, Perry the Platypus. Don't judge me. Back on topic! Now, you're probably wondering what's so evil about this. Well, my first evil plan was to sign up to be a substitute science teacher for the school district so that I could get children to build evil inventions. And wouldn't Vanessa be surprised to see her old dad working at her school! Unfortunately, I'm going to have to wait until a teacher gets sick or something. For my second evil plan, I'm going to build Vanessa a present."

Doofenshmirtz walked over to a big invention under a tarp.

"Behold! The Vanessainator! See, I thought she'd be happier if it was named after her. Anything that she despises will vanish in the same sort of manner that magicians do with this! I hope that I can convince her to dislike things like bellhops, taxi drivers, and platypuses. Nothing personal, Perry the Platypus, it's just- you know what? Maybe it is something personal. I mean you do foil my plans about every day."

Candace burst through the office doors.

"Principal Tom! It's me! Candace Flynn! I don't know if you still remember from when I went to school here, but there's something very important that I need to inform you of!"

The secretary at the front desk said, "Indoor voice, Candace. Principal Tom is conferencing with some teachers at the moment. Just take a seat and he'll be with you in a moment."

Candace slumped down into a chair. She tapped her foot impatiently.

Outside, all the kids were bouncing on the huge trampoline. Isabella did a flip in the air. Baljeet tried to just sit on the trampoline, but with so many kids bouncing on it at once, he flew up into the air anyway. Buford tried to jump as close to Baljeet as possible to make him bounce.

Django cried as he jumped up into the air, "Why can't recess always be like this!?"

The recess monitor blew his whistle signaling everyone to line up.

Phineas said, "Whoops. Time's up I guess. Our lunch/recess period is over. Time for the older kids to come out."

All the kids lined up sadly.

"Awww…" came from the crowd.

"It's going to be there tomorrow though. Right? You're not going to take it down?" asked one kid.

"Well, we're not going to take it down, but I can't guarantee that it will be there tomorrow. This stuff usually just mysteriously disappears as the day wears on," Phineas explained.

"Man, that's a bummer," sighed another kid.

They all went inside. The older kids came out looking shocked and amazed. They hesitated at first, but then once one kid got on to play with this new playground, the rest followed.

Vanessa still stood there and then said; "So Candace's brothers built this kind of stuff pretty much every day?"

"Yep. I don't see why Candace thinks this is such a bad thing. What Phineas and Ferb create, is just soooo cool! Come on, Vanessa! Let's go ride on the water slide while we still can before Candace comes out and tells on her brothers." Stacy grabbed Vanessa's arm and pulled.

"Uh- I'm not much of a water slide kind of person," Vanessa said slowly.

Back at D.E.I…

Doofenshmirtz pulled out a piece of paper.

"You see, when we were eating dinner last night, I asked Vanessa what her new likes and dislikes were, so that I knew for certain what to zap with this inator. She told me she didn't really like pink, but I made her room pink because I figured she just wanted to look like a big girl by claiming she didn't. Here's the first thing on the list. She's not fond of water slides."

Doofenshmirtz went up to the machine and turned it on. He turned the device around, searching for any water slides.

"Let's see… Whoa! Now here's a big one. Funny, it's at her school."

Perry looked at the yarn net he was in. Of course, Dr. Doofenshmirtz did not think his trap through. Perry easily chewed his way out of the net.

Dr. D hit the water slide and it vanished.

Fortunately, no one was on it at the time. Everyone seemed amused by the unexpected puff of smoke. They all stopped what they were doing hoping to see something else disappear in a cloud.

The recess monitor was stunned.

"That was odd."

"Can we see if more disappears?" asked one kid.

"Well, if we all stand at a safe distance, we can see. Why not?" he answered.

Everyone stood back and cheered.

As Candace waited in the office, the tune of "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" played on the radio. The principal walked out of a back room. He was a very short and stubby man. Candace ran up to him screaming, "Tom! Tom! Tom! You've got to see what my brothers, Phineas and Ferb just built! They made a water slide and trampoline and all this other crazy stuff! Come on! I'll show you!"

Candace dragged the principal off. He said, "Miss Candace Flynn, you are to address me as _Principal _Tom."

Vanessa stared at the smoke suspiciously and then she said, "This has my dad written all over it."

"Nuh-uh. Really?" Stacy said.

"Trust me, this is definitely his work."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around proudly and said, "See that Perry the Platypus? Impressive huh? I mean- *gasp*! Perry the Platypus you escaped my trap!?"

Perry stood holding up the limp knitted net with a huge hole in it with his other hand in the pocket of his jacket.

"You- you…" Dr. D's voice trembled. "After I took all the time to knit that thing together, and you destroy my craft work? Okay, I don't care right now whether Vanessa likes you or not. You are going to pay for my broken heart!"

Doofenshmirtz aimed towards the platypus and pressed the button. Perry swiftly dodged it and tumbled behind Dr. D. Doofenshmirtz turned around.

"Hey, how did you do that so fast? Who are you, James Bond?"

Perry jumped into the air and kicked Doofenshmirtz over. The scientist attempted to fight back, but failed.

Perry pulled the machine around accidentally zapping some more things. Perry got nervous. Hopefully those things weren't important.

The beam managed to hit a gun that a burglar was holding, a swarm of wasps chasing a kid, and the playground that Phineas and Ferb had built.

Candace pulled the principal down the stairs to the cafeteria.

"No running in the halls, Miss Flynn!" Principal Tom ordered.

"But this is an emergency!" Candace pulled him out the exit through the cafeteria to the field.

"See! See! See!?" Candace cried.

There was nothing there.

Principal Tom turned to Candace and said, "Is this some sort of practical joke?"

"But I swear! It was there! Why won't you believe me!?" Candace sobbed.

Principal Tom headed back inside. All the kids headed back in as well talking about how cool it was.

"Kids and their imaginations," Tom said to himself not only talking about Candace, but also the kids behind him talking about the puff of smoke.

Candace ran up to the recess monitor and screamed, "Aren't you going to say anything to him!?"

"Why? This was all planned wasn't it? It was a celebration for the beginning of school? It was pretty neat."

"But it wasn't!" The recess monitor had already left before Candace could explain anymore.

Vanessa and Stacy went up to Candace.

"Gee, I'm really sorry Candace. This was probably my dad's fault," Vanessa said.

"What? How do _you_ know? That's just ridiculous," Candace said.

"It has his name written all over it. Literally. See?"

In the place of the playground, carved in the dirt very faintly was the name, 'Doofenshmirtz'.

"Knowing him, he probably did this for me. That's why he signed it," Vanessa sighed.

"Your last name is Doofenshmirtz?" Candace questioned as she bit her tongue trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. Don't comment," Vanessa said darkly.

Stacy said, "You don't think that all those times when things would disappear over the summer it was because of Vanessa's dad, do you?"

The three looked up thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe not every time. That would be way too coincidental," Vanessa said.

"I know, really," Candace added. The three strolled back inside.

Upstairs, Phineas and Ferb were walking through the hall when Mr. Shocks stopped them. He said, "Phineas, Ferb! I've been looking for you! Where's the platypus?"

"Huh? Perry? OH! That's something I kind of forgot to mention. Perry tends to disappear a lot during the day, but then he always shows up at the end," Phineas explained.

"But then how are we supposed to study the monotreme, if he's not there? And how did he escape when he's inside a cage?" Mr. Shocks asked.

"He has his ways…" Ferb said. He wiggled his eyes back and forth.

"O-K. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it, Mr. Shocks. When the time comes for people to observe Perry, we'll surely find him," Phineas said.

"I hope you're right."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Perry stood a few feet away from Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry cracked his knuckles. Dr. D covered his ears.

"Oh! You know what I also hate? I hate it when people crack their knuckles like that. It gives me the chills and just makes me so uncomfortable."

Perry shook out his hands and continued to do it again. He got closer.

"Oh stop it, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz tried to swat Perry away.

"What's even more disturbing though is when people crack their ears! Now that's just plain gross! I mean, there isn't even a bone in there. Try to get me with that one, Perry the Platypus! You don't have ears."

Perry put his hands on the side of his head.

"That's right, that's where your ears would be if you had any."

Perry instead cracked his neck. Doofenshmirtz shuddered.

"OH! The neck! Now that's the worst of them all!" Perry grinned. His watch began to beep.

Monogram's picture appeared on the screen. Perry looked down.

"Agent P, remember when I told you the ceremony was this evening, well I mislead you. It's this afternoon. Which is right now! It has to be right now, because owners of agents will be concerned if their pet is missing at a different time than usual. So get here A.S.A.P. It's starting!"

Perry's eyes widened. Enough horseplay. He had to capture Doofenshmirtz right now! Perry grabbed the ball of yarn Dr. D had used to knit with and unwound it. He began to wrap it around the scientist.

"Perry the Platypus! What are you doing!? That's a huge waste of yarn! Now I won't be able to wind it back up!"

Perry thought of what a _knit-_wit, Doofenshmirtz was. Couldn't he see that he was tying him up?

"What the? I'm stuck!"

Perry began to take off on his jetpack. Somehow, Doofenshmirtz grabbed on to him and took off for the ride.

"Perry the Platypus! Wait! At least finish the job! You didn't even destroy my machine yet!" Dr. D shouted. Perry rolled his eyes and simply kicked the machine over, breaking its main power source.

"Okay, that's better. Hey, where are we going!?"

At the O.W.C.A awards ceremony, Wanda was on stage giving out an award to one of her agents. The audience applauded. Monogram was backstage pacing.

"Where is Agent P? He's getting his award soon."

Perry hovered in the sky trying to locate the right building. Then, he spotted it and flew towards it.

"Perry the Platypus, my nose itches and I can't scratch it. Can you just take me back home and untie me?"

Perry landed on the roof and opened up a door in the middle. This meant falling through the ceiling of the place, but it would take to much time to take the front door, plus his jetpack was running low on fuel.

"Okay, where are we?"

Perry waved his hand, motioning for Doofenshmirtz to go through the door in the roof. Dr. D hopped his way over. Perry waved his arm up in saying, 'after you'.

"I'm not going in until I know what this place is-s-s-s-s-s-s-s!" Perry pushed Dr. D through the door and then Perry hopped in after him.

Doofenshmirtz plopped down in the middle of the stage on his 'Heinz hiney'. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Oh I get it. It's the awards ceremony! Well, this is kind of awkward," Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. Perry landed gracefully on the stage in front of him. He put his hands up in a cool spy pose.

"Okay, now you're just showing off in front of your little friends," Dr. D said. Perry put his hands at ease. Dr. D continued, "So congratulations once again, and curse you, Perry the Platypus."

Doofenshmirtz hopped off the stage, clumsily.

Monogram walked up to Perry and handed him a huge trophy that was almost taller than the platypus himself was. Major Monogram went to the podium with the microphone.

"I'd like to give this next award to Perry the Platypus, or as I like to call him, Agent P. He is one of our hardest-working agents. He's quite a trooper. Agent P is also the first agent ever to defeat evil while dancing. He is also…"

As Monogram went on with his speech, Doofenshmirtz was sitting in the audience surprisingly tearing up. He elbowed, with what he could, the dog next to him and said, "See? That's _my _nemesis up there. _My_ nemesis."

Perry went up to the podium when Monogram was done. He said, "G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g."

Everyone cheered. They clapped, barked, meowed, crowed, squeaked, screeched, whinnied, and every other animal noise you could think of.

Monogram wiped a tear from his eye and said, "That was beautiful." Perry proudly took his trophy and went down to the audience. As he walked down the aisle, all the animals jumped out at him giving him high-fives, (or in their case high-fours) and shaking his hand/paw.

Perry took a seat in the row with all the other P- agents. He sat next to Pinky the Chihuahua. Pinky, whom of which also had a trophy of his own, shook Perry's hand. They smiled at each other in a congratulatory fashion and watched the rest of the ceremony.

Back at the school, Phineas was in his last period class of the day, which was English class. His teacher passed out a piece of paper to everyone.

She began in a nasally voice, "Okay, class, I want you to write me one five to six sentence paragraph on what you did over the summer."

Phineas' face lit up. He raised his hand.

"Mrs. Bellson, can it be more than five to six sentences?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not? It could be a hundred sentences for all I care," she answered.

"That's perfect," Phineas stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It's ****NOT**** over yet, folks.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The bell rang and everyone ran out of class except for Phineas who was still writing. His teacher approached him and said, "Phineas, pass in your essay please."

"But I'm not finished. I'm only almost half way through the summer and my pencil kept breaking too which slowed me down," Phineas said.

"It only had to be five to six sentences. I'm sure what you've written is fine," she said.

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you, but just so you know, the rest of my summer will now be a complete mystery for you," Phineas said and gathered his books and left.

Mrs. Bellson scanned the paper. Her jaw dropped.

"Phineas?" she called. Phineas turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You have quite an imagination. Would you mind finishing your story tonight? You don't have to, but I'd love to hear more."

"I'd love to!" Phineas responded taking the paper from her.

Phineas met up with Ferb in the halls. They headed upstairs to pick up Perry from his cage.

At the awards ceremony, all the animals were leaving and out in the parking lot Dr. Doofenshmirtz, still tied up, hopped over to Perry and said, "You know, Perry the Platypus, you really should be thanking me. I mean if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have that trophy."

Perry rolled his eyes and pulled out a blue ribbon that read, '#1 Nemesis' on it. He pinned it onto Dr. D's lab coat.

"See? Now that's more like it. Hey, where did you find a 'nemesis' pin in the first place? Well, guess it doesn't matter. I just love how this ribbon sparkles, and shines and ticks with pride."

Perry grinned. Doofenshmirtz smile faded and he looked down at the ribbon again.

"TICKING!!? Well, I guess I'm screaming. AAAAHHHHHAH-AH-AH-AH-AH!!!!" Dr. D hopped around in circles. There was no way of getting it off when he was tied up like that.

He hopped far off from the agents. Then, everyone heard a KA-BOOM! And then a, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus again!" Everyone cheered.

Monogram chuckled his way over to Perry.

"Ha-ha. Don't you ever wonder how he always seems to survive no matter how many times we blow him up? Like that time when he was strapped to a rocket? Ohhh. Good times, good times."

Perry left the group and flew back to the school.

Mr. Shocks was in a panic when Phineas and Ferb came up.

"I can't find the platypus anywhere!"

"Are you sure he's not in the room at all?" Phineas asked.

"Positive!"

They talked outside the room, while Perry quickly ditched the outfit and slid back into his cage.

"Here, I'll go check," Phineas said. The three headed into the room and found Perry in his cage.

"G-g-g-g-g-g…" Perry purred.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Ferb said.

Phineas turned to Mr. Shocks, "See? He's fine. I told you, he'd come back."

Mr. Shocks sputtered, "But- how- He wasn't there! I swear! I checked the whole room! That's impossible! How could- Are you sure that's the same platypus?"

Phineas examined Perry.

"Yep. No doubt about it."

"But- but- see you tomorrow boys," Mr. Shocks muttered.

Phineas picked Perry up and carried him downstairs. He inhaled deeply through his nose and said, "P-U! Hey, Perry, why do you smell like man-perfume?"

Vanessa walked with Candace through the halls.

"Wow! I can't believe how lucky I've gotten this time. To make a new friend on the first day of a new school," Vanessa said.

"Yeah. Maybe we both won't get as stressed knowing that we share each other's pain," Candace said.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Candace."

"Bye, Vanessa!"

Candace got on the bus with Stacy. Phineas and Ferb sat on the seat across from them.

"Hey, sis. How was your first day of school?" Phineas asked.

"Well, the only nice thing about my day was that I made friends with that new girl, Vanessa," Candace said.

"That's great!" Phineas exclaimed he put Perry in Candace's lap and said, "Here. Perry missed you today."

Candace pushed Perry away and cried, "Eww! Get your smelly marsupial away from me!"

"He's a monotreme, Candace."

"Whatever! I don't want him stinking up my outfit," Candace folded her arms, but then got a whiff of the platypus.

"Wait a second," she sniffed some more. "Okay, what did you two do to him?"

Phineas replied, "We didn't do anything."

"Then why does he smell like man-perfume?"

"We don't know. He was like that when we picked him up."

Candace, for once in a long time, hugged Perry. She said, "He actually smells pretty nice for once!"

Perry made a face from being suffocated from Candace's hug.

The bus dropped them off. They walked up the street with Candace carrying Perry in her arms. They walked into the house.

"Hey, Mom!" Phineas greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, boys. Hi, Candace," she responded.

Candace brushed past their mother, who looked up and asked, "Who smells like cologne?"

"It's not cologne, it's man-perfume," Phineas said.

"Okay then. Who's wearing the man-perfume?" Everyone turned their attention to the platypus in Candace's arms.

Perry just chattered, "G-g-g-g-g-g…"


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Carl and Monogram had just finished watching the award's ceremony on tape down at the agency. They had to keep the tape very, very safe, so that no one would see all the animal agents.

"You know, Carl, I never noticed how much I needed you here at the agency. How did school go?" Monogram said.

"Well, I was the one who got Agent P to the agency. You, see he's now a class pet and well, we don't have any tunnels from the school to get to the agency, sir,"

"I see. Well, it may take awhile to work something out. In the mean time, you're going to have to be the one to sneak Agent P out."

"But what if I'm absent for a day, sir?"

"Hmmm…"

"Well, that's another thing I want to talk about, sir. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter, goes to our school now, and she nearly blew Agent P's cover to that Candace girl and her friend. You know, one of Agent P's owners, sir."

"Oh dear. This is a problem. We're going to have to some how convince her to help us keep Agent P's cover a secret."

The two thought about it.

One hour later…

Vanessa arrived at the agency, "Let me go! What is this all about!? I didn't do anything wrong! I've just been waiting for my dad to get home."

"You did do something wrong, and we need to discuss. You almost blew Agent P's cover or you may know him as Perry the Platypus," Monogram said.

"What do you mean?

A few minutes later, after Monogram and Carl explain the situation…

"Why should I help you? I'm Perry's nemesis' daughter. I'm supposed to side with my dad. Look, I like Perry very much. He's a nice guy, but I can't betray my dad like that," Vanessa said.

"We'll pay you ten bucks a month," Monogram said.

"Make it twenty," Vanessa argued.

"Fifteen," Monogram offered.

"Twenty-five," Vanessa suggested.

"Twenty,"

"Thirty-five,"

"Twenty-six,"

"Fifty,"

"Forty-five,"

"Thirty," Vanessa slipped in.

"Fifty-five,"

"Okay, deal!" Vanessa grinned, eyebrow raised.

Monogram cried, "Oh! You are evil. Well, not quite evil, but bad."

"Thank you," Vanessa said.

Monogram said, "Okay, it's fifty-five and we'll keep it fifty-five. To keep this agency a secret, it is absolutely worth it. But if you break your promise, the consequences will not be pretty,"

"Sure. Whatever. I won't. My dad will sure be glad to hear about all this money we're going to be raking in," Vanessa said, taking the exit chute.

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews, guys! Hope you like my upcoming stories as well.**


End file.
